Video conferencing is often used in business settings, and enables participants to share video and audio content with each other in real-time across geographically dispersed locations. A communication device at each location typically uses a video camera and microphone to send video and audio streams, and uses a video monitor and speaker to play received video and audio streams, which are transmitted in real-time across a network from one location to another. Video conferencing simulates real-time, in-person meetings by enabling participants to see and hear each other during a video conference.